Start From Scratch
by InYerFace
Summary: A combination of Sonic Adventure 1 and 2. Only difference it's Guy on guy. Yes, SonicxShadow.


Chapter One: The Mysterious Floating Island in the Sky

Long ago, a small village was growing. Echidna's, red and orange, did their share to keep order. An organized little town where everyone was treated fair and equally.

The red echidnas, males, were the hunters and the warriors. They kept their home safe by fighting off enemies from the outside. They were brave and loyal to all around them. They had mighty power, but hearts of gold.

The orange echidna's, females, took care of children and cleaned. Their jobs were less dangerous, but equally as important. Making sure their child had love and knowledge was crucial. If the generation ahead of them did not know right from wrong, they may not go on.

The town never had problems and the ones who lived there were always happy with what they had. That is, until the leader found out about the chaos emeralds.

The chaos emeralds were safely put away in a small temple at the edge of the town. One-by-one guards would be put on duty to protect the stones from others. Rumors went around that the gems contained special powers. It was what kept the town stable. The seven small jewels and the large controller stone. The big stone is what keeps them all together. It is called the Master Emerald.

If any guard worked a shift at 'protector' they would know of the Leaders daughter, Tikal. She was a princess and would one day take over in her father's place. She was polite and peaceful, but also had amazing spiritual powers. She always saw the good in everything, and she would always come to the temple and visit the chao who lived there.

The small aqua creatures were drawn to the gems. They were harmless and never bothered others, but lived peacefully with the mystical jewels.

The princess would take care of her little friends and pray to the emeralds, but soon, her actions concerned the villagers. She spoke of a mysterious creature that fed off the emeralds. It was growing in the Master Emerald, trapped inside. She said that someone in the town was going behind their backs and trying to devise a plan to use the emeralds power for their own greedy purposes.

But when the princess went back to the temple that night, she found that her words were true. It was actually her father who led the warriors to remove the emeralds from their resting spots. He ordered his men to charge and destroy the temple and bring him back the jewels.

When they reached the inside, the princess's predictions were true. Once all seven chaos emerald were removed from their stands the Master Emerald began to glow bright and the large gem shattered into millions of pieces. The only thing left was a pool of chaos energy. It fed off the seven emeralds and grew. Each emerald it consumed it got bigger and more horrible. It destroyed everything in it's path and the land was part of the sea.

The princess's soul had found the angered beast and tamed it's heart. She pulled the emeralds from it's body and spread them out throughout the world, where she hoped they would never be together again. Her soul and the creature sank to the bottom of the ocean and into the temple's ruins. With the last of her power, she restored the Master Emerald and sealed herself, along with the beast, inside it. Preventing it from ever happening again.

Her spell had sealed them both: "The servers are the seven chaos. Chaos is power. Power is enriched by the heart. The controller is the one who serves to unify the chaos."

---

The echidna jolted up from his horrible dream. He's had it time and time again. Over and over in his mind.

The last of his kind, Knuckles was trapped on a floating island, protecting the Master Emerald. He has no memory of his life before this, but is determined to find out.

It was almost as if the stone he was protecting now was trying to tell him something about his past. He did not know what it meant, but he had wondered why he was forced to sit at a ruined temple on an island that floated high above anything and everything.

If his dreams were correct, he guessed that the big emerald he was guarding over kept the piece of land afloat in mid-air far, far away from the other seven emerald. And if that were true, than the princess's soul and the creature were still trapped inside.

Thinking and dreaming were the only real things he could do sitting on an island in the middle of nowhere, but his twenty-four hour guard duty was mentally exhausting, "If anyone were to steal this thing, they would have done it by now!"

---

The guardian may be wrong because a certain evil scientist has found information about the location of the island hovering in the clouds. Him, just waiting to get his greedy hands on the world. The, soon to be, well-known evil genius, Doctor Ivo Robotnik. His brilliant mind had his thoughts set on conquering all man kind the day his brutal ideas were shunned by the people around him. With the absence of family, he seemingly had nothing to lose. The only thing he had were his plans and schemes and nothing would get in his way to stop them from coming to a reality.

He would start with this Angel Island, then use the Emerald to bring everyone to their knees because, after all, if he could not find happiness, he would make sure no one else did either.

Ideas perfectly planned out, with his newly built fleet ship, he would race over to that island, but would not leave empty handedly. He made sure of it.

---

The shadow of the large ship blanketed over the small floating piece of land. Sitting in the a seat with many flashing controls around him, he zoomed into the location of the big jewel. What he did not seem to expect was a strange red animal guarding it.

But he was prepared for this minor set back. The creature did not look like a huge threat to say the least, and with an army of hand-made robots just in the next room, the little guardian was outnumbered. His finger pressed an enormous red button and his many minions rained down from the sky.

It would seem like the echidna was surrounded, but Knuckles never believed in giving up, not when the only answers of his past rested in the large green gem. His fists pounded away at the robots, turning them into nothing more than scrap metal. With the loss of patience, the guardian shouted up at the intruder, "What are ya tryin' to do, give me a heart attack!" He had a lack of reasoning, and most social skills at that, but he certainly did not like the idea of visitors.

Large speakers from the ship were turned up so the doctor could communicate with the red one, "Hand over the Master Emerald and I won't kill you like the filthy rodent you are!" A collection of laughs followed after as a huge crane came from a miscellaneous door from beneath the ship. Doing it's job well, it took a sturdy grip of the emerald. He knew he had won. His plans could not be foiled.

All hope wash from the scientist as the echidna took a tight grip on what was rightfully his. His amazing strength actually slowed the emerald from being reeled in, but his feet were slipping. There was no friction on the ground and only led to him ripping grass blades from their roots.

With great anger, the doctor punched in a few more codes that sent a gun out with the crane. With more or less thought, he fired it. Bullets scattered everywhere, picking up dirt and plants. Everything in it's path. Even the emerald itself.

The echidna's violet eyes opened wide as he let go of his prize. He ducked for cover as his large fists covered his head. It was between his past or his present and he chose wisely.

The bullets picked and cracked at the jewel and shattered it. It's shards drifted off into the distance and left nothing, but a pool of water.

Knuckles finally rose to his feet and gazed at what was left of the emerald. Regretting that he should have done more. His life was to protect the thing, but now it was gone. He had failed.

The doctor looked as miserable as Knuckles as he realized what he had just done, for he too had failed. That is, until he saw the puddle below him. He was astonished and paged through papers of his research. Adjusting his glasses, he began to read. It had to be the creature, "Chaos!" His plans were not completely ruined. The steps of his plans had just altered was all. He would simply collect the seven chaos emeralds, feed the monster, and he would rule the world. Brilliant!

The crane quickly turned into a hose and sucked up the watery mess. His use for the Island was no more as he watched it free fall into the deep sea itself. What a sweet, sweet victory for him.

---

Blue legs pumped fast, speeding through the city streets as if they were nothing. The freedom lover with spikes. A true lust for the planet earth and his blue, green, and white features proved it. He was a cool, blue hedgehog living his life in the fast lane. Dreaming of living his and only his life to the fullest. On the small occasions that he's saved the town's people from burning buildings and rescuing kittens from trees. But with a self centered attitude, he is considered a threat by some authorities. He's neither good nor bad, he was just Sonic.

His eyes catch the sight of a small blue airplane on a crash course downward. He naturally knew it was his best friend Miles Prower, Tails for short. His quick legs pushed his body faster and led him to a warm beach outside of Station Square. The Sun's waves beat bright on him as he scrambled over the visitors of the public area.

What he did not expect, was to trip on something rather large and fall straight on the ground. His hand came up to ease his pained head as he looked back on what he hit. His eyes turned from fiery rage to sympathetic as he saw it was a actual living thing that happened to wash up on the shore.

It was the red echidna. Wet, exhausted, and covered with sand. He had been passed out on the beach for how many hours and was just far enough for anyone to even know he was there.

The blue hedgehog carefully placed his hand on the chest. Witnessing the odd white crescent. He had never seen an animal like this, then again, he has never seen an animal like himself either. His hands went to it's hand, placing his fingers to the wrist. The creature was still alive, which gave him much relief or fret. He did not know if he was an enemy or not. He then noticed something shiny in it's grasp. A green jewel.

The hedgehog's attention was shot when he heard his friend calling from not too far. The golden fox came into view, twin tails spinning fast, landing to his friend's side. A gasp came from the little fox and took a couple steps back, "Is he…?"

The hedgehog cracked a smile, "Oh, no. He's still breathing." He looked back the echidna with a little thought, "What he's doing out here is beyond me though." Stumped with what he should do now, he stood up and habitually rubbed his pointer finger above his upper lip. The thought of poking the red one with a stick came to mind, and he would have done it too if he were alone with no one to witness him doing it.

"Sonic, this is serious," The young fox whined out, a little more concerned with the creature's well being than the other, "We should probably take him to the hospital or something." Tails was smaller, but he was a lot smarter and thought more logically.

Just then, heavy red eyelids uncovered the guardian's violet orbs. Once he saw the two, he got up to his feet and crunched his fists together, "What have you done to my Mater Emerald!?" Not only did he not know who these two were, but he defiantly did not know where he was. Everything had changed. His way of life had changed, and his home destroyed.

"Wanna tone that down a little?" The hedgehog, already annoyed with the red one, pulled a look of not caring. Whoever was accusing him of whatever had no friendship in his book.

"Master Emerald," The small fox asked, fascinate and information registering in his head faster than ever, "So, you know about Angel Island?"

"Know about it!? It was my home!" Yelling was his only form of defense. With little communication skills, he used actions instead. He stomped closer to the little fox, since he knew more about what was going on, "What have you done to it!?"

Unlike Knuckles, Tails' only defense was to wave his hands in front of him and slowly back away, "Me? Nothing. I didn't even know anyone lived up on the Island. I didn't even know it existed until now."

Sonic adjusted his white gloves and took a step forward, "Hey! He doesn't know anything about your home, but if your picking a fight, it's with the wrong guy. So, instead of pointing fingers, we'll figure this out or you can just leave." His true, cool feel was starting to fade and his attitude was starting to kick in. When it comes to his friends being in danger, he does not take kindly to it. At all. No exceptions.

Not knowing what the blue hero might pull, he backed up. He had a feeling these two had nothing to do with it anyway. His eyes went down to the shard in his palm. The pieces of his Master Emerald were out there somewhere. Maybe he could put them back together again.

Tails gave him a look of concern after seeing his reaction to the gem in his hand, "Has something happened to your home?" He almost felt sorry now, maybe there was something they could do to help.

Knuckles shook his head and looked up at them both. There was a trust issue here. He would not tell two strangers what had happened. He hardly knew himself. All he knew is that he had to collect the pieces of his broken emerald, and he would do it alone. He turned to walk away, without saying goodbye at the least.

The blue hero put his arms behind his back and looked at his friend, "What's that guy's problem?" His arms crossed over his peach chest, confused. He figured it was better to ignore what he did not understand for now.

What the two did not know, is that they were heading towards one of their greatest adventures of all time.

---

It was not long until the police force found out what was going on. They had reports that a giant piece of land that had fell from the sky and landed close to the forest areas. They called for a secret agency: Guardian Units of Nations, or G.U.N. for short. Satellite signals also picked up strong amounts of energy from the stones that dropped from the mysterious island.

The only one in their agency that they knew could handle the job was a certain Rouge the bat. A bat-girl who was loyal to their force from day-one. With her amazing sonar, she could find the pieces in no time flat, and that's what they wanted. They wanted to clean up this mess so riots would not break out in the city. They wanted to keep peace in the city until they found out what was really going on.

There were also eye-witnesses they have seen the notorious Doctor Robotnik's ship leave from the island as it was free falling. And that would be Rouge's first mission. Find the doctor's secret base and collect any information about his devious plot, along with collecting the mysterious shards with it. For any other agent, this would be impossible, but for the bat-girl. A piece of cake.

"Agent Rouge, reporting for duty," her sweet voice reached the commander's quarters. She walked in calmly and awaited her next mission. She had snow white fur on her head and tanned skin from below her muzzle. She wore black spandex with a little heart-shaped top. Her thick boots clanked at the ground. They were heavy, but that's what she needed since she mostly used her legs while fighting.

"Good, good," The general stood up from the large chair he had been sitting in, to great his high-ranked agent. He was an older looking man and seemed like he has been in the agency for some time. He would have to if he was leader. But a noticeable feature about him is that he had two different eye colors, green and blue, "I have a bad feeling about the reports that are coming in. Jewels falling from the sky, islands appearing out of nowhere, and that Robotnik guy again."

"What is it, General? Your past coming back to haunt you?" A small, sly smile crossed her shiny lips, as her hands were placed on her hips. She had read files on him, even if they had been off-limits. She had hacked the computers of her own agency. The bat-girl was tricky. She was an amazing worker for the team, the only flaw was that she did not always play by the rules.

"This has nothing concerning me," Already threatened by the information she had probably gotten, he had sat back down in the chair. Despite her dishonesty, she was the only one who could handle a mission like this, so he would have to bare with it, "I need you to break into Robotnik's secret base and give us information about his plans." He placed a headset on the desk in front of him.

She casually walked over to the desk and placed the ear piece in her ear. "So, you want me to play bad guy?" She asked, almost jokingly, "What about this life long grudge for the Robotnik's."

His fingers folded together and he leaned forward with a look far from amused, "Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer." The chair spun around and he stood up with his back facing her and his hands placed behind his back, "You will keep contact with the G.U.N. base when you retrieve information, and if you are caught retreat the mission and our troops will handle it from there. Do I make myself clear?"

"Understood, but how will you get an evil scientist, like him, to trust someone who has just broke into his base," She was a great part of the team, but she could not pull a stunt like that. Being an actress and being distrustful was her specialties, but she was a little in over her head this time.

The commander turned around and took out a purple gem from his pocket, "You will earn his trust with this. It is a chaos emerald. He's planning on collecting all seven to destroy the world. But only let him have this one. If he gets all seven, the world as we know it is doomed."

Rouge took the jewel from his hand and her eyes immediately lit up. It was the shiniest gem she had ever laid eyes on, not to mention the biggest. But questions still raced her mind, "And you're willing to just hand it over to him?"

The general breathed out and gave a tired look, "We've went through the options and we really do not have any alternatives. It's a small price to pay for getting this information. If we know what he is plotting, we might be able to devise a plan to stop him a different way." He stood up tall now. Stern. Serious, "This is an important mission agent Rouge. Lives may be on the line."

"You can count on me, chief," She gave him a salute with an added wink. She spent no time in rushing out the door. She knew what she had to do and how to do it too.

Just as the girl left, guards had charged into his door. Respectfully saluting first before any information was told, "Sir, a security breach was reported in sector twelve. It seems that someone has broken into the center of the base. What action should we take?"

The commander just sat there nervously now. Something in his aged body told him his past really was catching up with him. There was not much he could do to stop it either. He had a feeling he might come eye-to-eye with the horrible black creature, Shadow the hedgehog.

---

Greedy fingers hacked right through the main frame. It was the one and only, Doctor Robotnik who has broken into the base and it was easy too. He had all knowledge of creating guns and robots far more advance than G.U.N. Typing numbers upon numbers and codes to hack around. The only thing that stopped him was a password. One five letter word would open the cell in which a chaos emerald was hiding.

"Ma-Ri-A. Maria!" His fingers danced at the keyboard and he backed up as the prison had begun to open. Steam, smoke spewed from the chamber as machinery would be unlocked little by little. Two doubled doors came to view and opened slowly. A room rested inside and by the looks of the green glow, he knew the chaos emerald had to be inside.

His big black boots clanked at the cool flooring as he stopped his minions from following him. He pushed open the heavy steel door and peaked inside. It was better than he had imagined. It was more than wonderful.

A black creature had been trapped inside a glass cell. Tubes pierced his unconscious body as he floated in the clear green liquid. The controls that were right below it gave the obvious reasoning that a green chaos emerald was keeping the creature captive.

A huge smirk crossed the doctor's face and cackled at his seemingly good luck. Not only had he retrieved an extra chaos emerald, but he could also get his hands on his grandfather's creation, formally known as The Ultimate Life Form. His hand tore the gem from it's core and watched with amusement as the cell began to release the captured hedgehog.

The glass door flew open, as if it had no more control of securing the prisoner inside. The creature fell forward from gravity and the tubing was ripped from it's skin. It's body hit the floor with a smack and a pool of green water surrounded.

The hedgehog gasped for air and choked out the liquid from it's throat. He turned to lay on it's back as he sucked in much needed oxygen. It's black lids opened slowly with a blurry vision as he observed his surroundings. He did not recognize the place, but he noticed a seemingly familiar face, "Gerald?"

"Ah, you're awake," the doctor smirked fully at his discovery, "Professor Gerald was my grandfather." The scientist politely bowed to him, "My name his Doctor Ivo Robotnik." He gazed down at the black creature and lent him a hand, "And you are The Ultimate Life Form."

"Shadow," he corrected. He grabbed the man's hand and was helped up, "Shadow the hedgehog. The name was given to me by my mother." His naked feet tried gripping the slippery floor, but was failing miserably. His hands held onto the man's arm, for his balance.

Ivo did not mind keeping the hedgehog steady. He was part of his team now and would soon help him conquer the Earth. But questions came to mind when he heard the word, "Mother?"

"Maria Robotnik," He spoke with a saddened tone, "After Gerald created me, he had given me to his granddaughter as a present."

"What else do you remember?" Any type of information could help him. And his grandfather was one of the most brilliant minds he knew. He was fascinated with his knowledge and to actually create a creature that could destroy the world was more than amazing.

Shadow searched his mind, but came up short. He could not remember much more than that.

It did not help once he turned to see many G.U.N. men standing at the entrance with fire arms. For some reason, he hated the looks of those men and was paranoid for his life. His hand reached for the jewel in the doctor's hand and held it tight. Words boomed from his throat as if he knew exactly what to say, "Chaos Control!"

A green flash of light and the two who had been standing there, were no longer. It was as if they disappeared into thin air. The strange chaos emerald must have had powers and the black creature knew how to unlock them.

---

Just outside of Station Square, there was a forest area, Mystic Forest. A little shack rested on the top of the hill, were the small fox and the blue hedgehog seemed to live. It was a little workshop. People all around the area brought their broken trinkets there and the fox-boy would fix them, for a small price. The little fox would not charge much for something he loved doing. This is how the two got money.

The workshop was not much of a home. It had a garage larger than the whole building, a small room, and a bathroom. It was not much, but the two never minded much anyway.

While Tails was in the workshop, fixing up his newly crashed airplane, Sonic would be wandering the area. He never liked sitting in one place for too long anyway. He figured he would check out the piece of land that fell from the sky. The little island that was called Angel Island. He wanted to know what made it so angelic, or maybe it just got it's name from floating high up into the sky.

He took careful steps on the land. It looked as if it crashed into the forest. His foot patted the ground to make sure it was sturdy. The last thing he wanted to do was have the island to sink into the deep blue. The hedgehog is blue, but if he hates anything, it's water. He, personally, thinks water is pointless. He could not even run in it.

He looked the area over. There were a couple mountains, streams, grass. More grass. It was nothing to be amazed about. His eyes fell on the ruins and walked towards it. His feet walked up the steps of the broken temple and noticed the stand. A pile of green shards were placed inside, meaning Knuckles was probably collecting the pieces of that broken gem that fell from the sky.

After bored of the collection, he took a seat on the stairs. He was all in for being lazy, so he leaned back.

A little red light hovered in front of his face. It was as if it was looking him over.

Sonic had mistaken it for a bug and swatted it away.

The little light screeched as it fell to the stony ground.

The hedgehog sat up straight and looked at the little light again. He carefully picked it up and it hovered just over his palms, "You can talk?" He asked a little shocked, but not too shocked because he has seen weirder things in his life.

"Yes," the little glittering light hovered closer to eye level, "My name is Tikal. I came from inside the Master Emerald. I must warn you, you are in danger. When the emerald broke my spell broke with it and Chaos was released. Please, you must stop anything from happening. The Master Emerald must be restored so I can seal the creature back inside."

"Whoa, slow down. What is Chaos?" For Sonic, taking in information like this was insane. He needed to know what this thing was and how to beat it.

"There's not much time. Please, hurry!" She pleaded before disappearing in a blink of an eye. She only had so much power left, it would take all she had to seal the beast again. Meaning, Sonic would have to find out for himself. As always.


End file.
